


A new generation

by Anya5792



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792
Summary: Albus arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted into  Gryffindor and Scorpius into Slytherin. They are closer as friends than their parents....but what happens when they meet a quiet Hufflepuff girl with a mysterious and magical case?





	A new generation

Albus ascended the stone staircase, his cousin close behind him. Scorpius followed behind them having met them on the train and had become close on the short ride to school now here they were entering the sorting hall and hoping that maybe they would possibly get sorted into the same house. Neither of them knew that at that same moment a girl trailing near the end of the group was observing them and knew which houses they would both end up in.

In her hand was a very heavy looking brown case bound with a rope and latches. The professor had tried to tell her that it would find its way to her dorm but she had refused to part with it. So after a few protests from her the professor had decided to let her keep it. This case was very special and she refused to let it out of her sight.

Once the words were spoken about the rules and what was to be expected beyond the doors the heavy wooden doors were opened and the students proceeded into the main hall. They went in Alphabetical order by last name and when they got to Malfoy he turned and looked at his new friend. Albus gave him a small reassuring smile letting him know that they would still be friends despite the houses that they were sorted into.

Relaxing a little Scorpius made his way to the stool and sat.

"Hmmm cunning for sure but courageous as well..."

Scorpius held his breath as the sorting hat decided his entire fate at school, "SLYTHERIN!"

He felt his heart shrink a little bit as he hopped off the stool and went to join his new classmates. After a few more students there was name called that brought some of the students' conversations to a halt, "Penelope Scamander!"

The name was familiar among many wizard families but that is not what brought her to the attention of Albus and Scorpius. She was on the small side and had a reddish brown sort of hair color. The only really unusual feature about her was the fact that she carried a case with her. It seemed a bit on the large side and was tied closed by a long thin rope. 

 

He wondered what was in the case and why she had brought it with her to the sorting instead of just having it sent to her dorm. He watched as she set it to the side of the stool and hopped up.

"Hmmm I sense the mind of a scholar...but there is the heart of loyalty."

It seemed to deliberate on this information for a while and the girl looked like she was going to pass out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was an eruptive roar from the Hufflepuff table as she hopped down and picked up her case. Albus couldn't help but watch as she walked across the room with the case. She slid the case under that table before taking a seat.

The last name on the list was of course a familiar name, "Rose Weasley!"

Albus watched his cousin hop up on the stool and the hat placed on her head. He knew which house she would end up in but it was still nerve-wracking to wait.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat hollered.

Rose smiled and made her way over to her cousin.

Later that night they were headed to their dorms, "Did you see that girl with the case?" Albus whispered to Rose.

She nodded, "I think that is the American that is going to school here."

"Why didn't she go to Ilvermorney?" Albus asked genuinely curious.

Rose just shrugged in response not knowing all the details, "Her name sounded familiar though."

Albus thought about it; it had sounded familiar and he couldn't place where he had heard her last name before. It was bothering him that he couldn't place where he had heard it.

~~~The next day~~~

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

There was a shout as a small framed girl ran down the hall clutching an over-sized case to her chest. Trailing behind her were a group of bigger boys and they were mad. She had done something that no first year should be able to do yet...she had disapparated then apparated behind them and that is how she slipped out of their trap in the first place.

They had cornered and was trying to take her case; as a guardian of the contents she had refused to let it go and let them look inside. She had made a promise to someone very important that it would never be opened by anyone other than her and those that were considered trustworthy.

She turned a corner only to run smack into someone. Knocked on her rump she landed with a grunt. The figure turned and looked at he, it was Albus and he realized that it was the girl from the hall the night before. He bent over and held out his hand to help her up.

"Sorry." She said taking his hand and standing.

He smiled, " That's ok; where are you going in such a hurry?"

Before she could answer there was pounding feet. Her eyes widened as she glanced behind her before ducking around the corner and behind a curtain. The bullies rounded the corner and saw Albus standing there looking confused;the leader grabbed him by his collar of his robe.

"Where is she?" he asked his face getting really close to Albus's face.

"Who?" Albus played dumb knowing now why she had run.

"The girl with that case, we won't ask again."

Albus shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I never saw a girl with a case."

The bully looked into his eyes before casting a glance behind him where the one and only Scorpius Malfoy stood. His eyes gleamed with the look of a pure blood his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is there a problem here Albus?"

Albus shook his head, "Not at all Scorpius just making new friends."

Their eyes widened at the name, knowing that he was a Malfoy, and dropped Albus on his feet. Dusting off his jacket he stood next to his friend and watched as the bullies apologized for bothering them before making a quick retreat.

After they had gone around the corner Albus walked over to the curtain where she was hiding and pulled it aside. Smiling at her he held out his had again.

My name is Albus Potter, this is my best friend Scorpius Malfoy."

She timidly shook his hand, "I am Penelope Scamander."

He smiled again, "Do you need help carrying your case?"

She quickly let go of his hand and clutched the case tighter, "No thank you."

His smile faltered, " Do you want to walk with us to breakfast?"

This caused her to relax a little before nodding.

As they walked toward the main hall he couldn't help his curiosity, "Why did you carry the case with you instead of sending it to your dorm with the rest of your stuff?"

She smiled a little, "This case contains very precious cargo and was placed in my care by someone very important; I can't let it out of my sight without risking harm to the contents."

This intrigued the boys, " What's in it?" Scorpius asked.

This time she really smiled, "Only the most trustworthy will ever know but maybe someday I will show you."

This of course made the boys even more curious but they let the matter rest as they entered the main hall. Little did they know this year was going to get very interesting.


End file.
